stadfandomcom-20200216-history
We like it!
|datum= 07-07-2007 |hoofdzetel=Muntegu Business Center Rue de la Stade 7 Muntegu |sector=Organisatie }} We like it! is een bedrijf dat zich specialiceert in het organiseren van evenementen. Opgericht in 2001. Geschiedenis Toen op 7 juli 2007 het evenement 07-07-07 afgelopen was, bleek er enerzijds een gevoel van opluchting maar anderzijds ook een gevoel van spijt te heersen binnen het team. Opluchting, omdat de organisatie van een dergelijk groot evenement tijd en energie vraag en spijt omdat er het nog zoveel meer en beter had kunnen worden. Daarom werd beslist om een vanuit datzelfde team een bedrijf op te richten dat uitsluitend op de organisatie van evenementen zal focussen. Gedurende 5 maanden lang maakten we deel uit van MenM Corp.'''De groote holding waar eigenaar van was en die tijdens de Decembercrisis uiteenviel. Vele inwoners van Libertas dachtten toen dat we een inactief bedrijf waren, maar niets was minder waar. We waren ondertussen aan het onderhandelen over de bouw van het vernieuwde Victoria StadionMenM Sports, de sporttak van het toenmalige MenM Corp., was hier juist eigenaar van geworden en wilde het verbouwen tot een multifunctioneel voetbalstadion waar ook evenementen gehouden konden worden. en we waren vollop bezig met het organiseren van een nieuw evenement, reMix live, een 5 uur durende dj-set van Libertas' bekendste dj The MHet concert werd gehouden ter ere van zijn eerste full-cd, reMix One. Op 15 november werden wij een volledig zelfstandig bedrijf onder leiding van . Wij zijn die dag ook begonnen met maken van vele samenwerkingsverbanden, waarover hieronder meer.Dit was nodig omdat we nu niet meer de automatische steun hadden van de faciliteiten die MenM Corp. ons bood. Een dag later maakten we ook enkele nieuwe evenementen bekend, waaronder The M in Concert en Sensation Red. Begin december begon de Decembercrisis. Daardoor viel Wli! een beetje stil en werd The M in Concert voor onbepaalde tijd uitgesteld. Het duurde uiteindelijk tot eind februari voor er nog iets van Wli! werd gehoord. Op 23 februari begonnen we met het aankondigen van een nieuw evenement, met als werktitel '''Spring Time. De inwoners van Libertas kregen de kans de uiteindelijke naam te raden.Zie hier voor de wedstrijd.Op 2 maart werd de definitieve naam van Spring Time bekendgemaakt: Muntegu is Burning. Ondertussen werd er achter de schermen druk gewerkt aan 2 andere projcten. Het eerste project dat werd aangekondigd was eXe. Wli! zou namelijk de volledige organisatie van deze discotheek verzorgen. het gebouw zelf wordt beheerd door Muntegu Holding, wat ons toch wat meer ademruimte geeft. Een dag later, op woensdag 12 maart, wordt het 2e project van We like it! bekendgemaakt. Dit project kreeg de definitieve naam Wli! Records. Wli! Records is een platenlabel binnen platenmaatschappij LP-Music. LP-Music zal vanaf die dag alle cd's en singles van The M en de compilatiecd's van al onze evenementen onder zijn naam uitgeven. De naam van dit bedrijf spreekt voor zich: we houden ervan om iets te organiseren. Evenementen Overzicht Verleden * 07-07-07 * Clubkampioenschap MenM-Quality 2007 * reMix live Toekomst * Muntegu is Burning * The M in Concert (voor onbepaalde tijd uitgesteld) * Sensation Red (onder voorbehoud) * Clubkampioenschap MenM Cycling Team 2008 (onder voorbehoud) Archief In ons Archief kan je meer info vinden over onze vorige events. Plannen Muntegu is Burning * Wat? :Een mega-outdoor dancefestival met verschillende area's en bekende dj's van over de hele wereld. * Wanneer? : Zaterdag 22 maart 2008 * Waar? : Centrum van Muntegu * Meer info? : Muntegu is Burning The M in Concert * Wat? :Hoe kan men het begin van het nieuwe jaar beter vieren dan al dansend? Doe daarbij nog eens de opening van een gloednieuwe evenementenhal en de beste dj van de UWN en wat krijg je dan? Juist ja, The M in Concert. Om de release van zijn 1e full-cd te vieren brengt hij ons op nieuwjaarsdag de beste dance-hits van vroeger en nu aaneengemixt met daartussen zijn nieuwe nummers. Spektakel gegarandeerd! * Wanneer? : Onbekend * Waar? : Onbekend Sensation Red * Wat? :Na België, Nederland en de rest van de wereld is het aan Libertas. Sensation, The world's leading dance event, komt naar Wikistad. Maar dit wordt geen gewone Sensation. Nee, geen wit of zwart, maar rood is de dresscode voor deze geweldige avond. Neem daar dan nog het zwoele klimaat van Valentijnsdag en laat je maar gaan op de beats. * Wanneer? : Onbekend * Waar? : Onbekend Verder We willen in de toekomst zeker nog mega-in- en outdoor events organiseren, iets in de aard van en / . Verder zien wij het ook als een droom om een meerdaags rockfestival te organiseren. Logo's We like it! heeft er de orginele gewoonte van gemaakt om zijn logo te veranderen in de stijl van het aankomend evenement. Hieronder zie je een overzicht van de versies. Afbeelding:Wli!.png|The M in Concert (orginele logo) Afbeelding:Wli! MiB.png|Muntegu is Burning Zoals u ziet veranderd het logo altijd van stijl, maar toch blijven er enkele dingen hetzelfde: * Wli! ** Gecentreerd ** Gekleurde rand * Een witte bol die vervaagd. Dit veranderd er wel elke keer: * Wli! ** Lettertype * Achtergrondkleur * Evt. achtergrondafbeelding Naast het logo wordt ook de navigatie aangepast. Een overzicht hiervan kan u vinden op de archiefpagina. Overige Afdelingen We like it! houdt zich voornamelijk bezig met het organiseren van evenementen, maar in de loop der tijd hebben we ook enkele afdelingen opgericht die zich met andere taken bezighoud. eXe Wij staan in voor de organisatie, de planning en de promotie van de discotheek eXe. Wli! Records Wli! Records is een platenlabel dat voornamelijk dance-singles en cd's uitbrengt. Dit platenlabel is een label binnen LP-Music. Contracten Op deze pagina kan je alle contracten vinden die wij met andere bedrijven hebben afgesloten. Wilt u zelf ook een overeenkomst met We like it!? Laat het ons dan weten op onze overlegpagina. Referenties Zie ook * Exe * 07-07-07 * ReMix live * The M in Concert * Quality Music Categorie:We like it! Categorie:Bedrijf